Cheater
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Backstabber. Liar. Weak-minded. These are some of the insults Bridgette faces daily, and she agrees with each one. Different look on the aftermath of the Bridgette/Alejandro kiss. Rated T for strong language and dark themes. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Bridgette would have gotten a lot further in TDWT.**

**Flashbacks are in _italics. _**

**Last warning: Dark themes and strong language ahead. Do not read if you are easily depressed or offended by strong language.**

* * *

Backstabber. Liar. Weak-minded. These are some of the insults that Bridgette faces daily, and she agrees with each one. She deserves it after cheating on her former boyfriend, Geoff. Everyone else thinks so, so it must be true.

"_How could you? And on international TV! Are you really that desperate for a boy that you'll go for anyone? Do you know how embarrassing this is for me?" Geoff yelled at Bridgette, wildly gesturing._

"_I'm sorry, Geoffy, I'll-" Bridgette started, but Geoff cut her off._

"_Don't you _dare _call me that! To you, I am Geoff. We are _through!_" Geoff stormed off, muttering something._

_Bridgette stared after him, her heart breaking._

Bridgette feels a tear fall after recalling their break up. Since then, Geoff has avoided her, walking in the opposite direction if he sees her.

Geoff isn't the only one that blames her, though. Everyone else does, too, even those that she called her closest friends…

_Bridgette walked out of her room at the Playa, eyes red from crying the previous night. In the hallway, she found Duncan and DJ standing in front of her door, glaring at her with their arms crossed. As Bridgette opened her mouth to speak, Duncan raised his hand, and Bridgette sighed, giving in._

"_Geoff told us that he broke up with you. You broke his heart badly. Do you know what he's doing right now? He is crying by the pool, he's so upset, you bitch!" Duncan spat at her, Bridgette flinching at the harsh words. She turned to DJ, who she was friends with. Surely he would reprimand Duncan for his words. She quickly found out DJ had different feelings, though._

"_How could you cheat on him, after all he's done for you? I can't believe we used to be friends! Now I can see what you really are; a manipulative little liar!" DJ stated, his glare intensifying. Tears filled her eyes and Bridgette cowered, intimidated by the boys' glares._

"_I'm sorry, please listen! It was Alejandro, he-" Bridgette started._

"_Shut up! Did we say you could speak? Alejandro may have flirted with you, but you were the one that kissed him!" Duncan interrupted. Bridgette's eyes widened; Alejandro kissed _her_!_

"_Don't you go anywhere near Geoff, and we'll leave you alone, alright?" DJ demanded, and Bridgette nodded. The boys walked away, and Bridgette rushed back into her room as the tears started to flow._

Bridgette lets the tears flow as she sobbed her heart out. Geoff had been nothing but good to her, and she had betrayed that trust in one moment when they weren't together. She was nothing but a bad girlfriend.

Geoff's friends weren't the only ones that hated her because of her mistake, though. Oh no, Geoff had told everyone a twisted version of how the kiss happened and how they broke up, and now Bridgette was public enemy number one! In everyone else's eyes, Alejandro and Heather were saints compared to her…

_Bridgette stalked down the hall towards the dining room, hoping to avoid another encounter with Duncan and DJ, but especially Geoff. She didn't want to see if they would go through with their threat. When she entered, however, everyone was in there, and all pairs of eyes landed on her. All eyes were full of cold hatred. Bridgette couldn't help but shiver, as it felt like the temperature had dropped suddenly._

_As Bridgette went to get some food, she felt their eyes on her back, watching her like a flock of hawks. Surprisingly, it was Gwen, her best friend that spoke first._

"_Oh, look, it's the slut! Keep away, boys, or she'll kiss you!" was her insult. Bridgette froze in place. All of a sudden, 23 voices erupted in the room, although one wasn't as strong as the rest, shouting insults of 'bitch', 'cheater' and 'whore' as she fled the room, her food left behind. Bridgette isolated herself in her room that day._

As the memories kept flowing, Bridgette came to a decision. She needed to end this once and for all.

* * *

She wished she didn't have to leave her room, but it was necessary. She had to see if there was anyone that cared even slightly about her.

She peeks out of her room and, seeing the coast was clear, heads towards the pool area. Fortunately for her, she observes that all the campers were there. Her heart pangs when she sees Geoff talking to Lindsay, but she has to remind herself that that's a thing of the past.

As she walks towards the others, none of them even glance her way. To her, this was worse than the insults. She had always had friends, but here, she had no-one that she could even call an acquaintance. All because of one stupid mistake.

Climbing onto the lifeguard chair so everyone could see her, she clears her throat. No-one bats an eyelash. She catches Geoff glance her way, but he looks away quickly. She felt slightly annoyed. No-one had ignored her to this extent before.

"Um, excuse me? Can I get your attention?" Bridgette calls out, causing every eye to turn her way.

"What the hell do you want, loser?" Heather asks harshly, filing her nails. Bridgette feels nervous all of a sudden, but she composes herself. She has to do this.

"Um…" Bridgette says, suddenly lost for words. She knew what she was going to say before!

"Get on with it, honey. Not all of us have time for this nonsense." Noah says drily, as if he had important business to attend to, which Bridgette knew he didn't. Bridgette calms her nerves once more before looking out into the crowd of contestants, but unable to look any of them in the eye.

"So, as you all know, I broke up with Geoff-" Bridgette starts.

Tyler scoffs rudely. "That's all what you want? To get pity? You are pathetic." A chorus of voices agree with Tyler's statement. Tears fill Bridgette's eyes, but she blinks them back. She looks among the contestants. When did they become such hateful people? Even Owen, the guy that could never be angry with anyone, was glaring directly at her. Bridgette adopts a determined look. She can't give in to these people.

"No, I am not here to get pity, so shut up and listen to me!" Bridgette snaps, silencing her audience. She clears her throat. "Much better. Now, I'll get down to the point, since you all know me _so _well." She pauses before continuing.

"I'm leaving soon, so I wanted to know if any of you would like to wish me farewell tonight in my room." Many eyes lit up at the prospect of having Bridgette gone, while others muttered about this 'farewell' Bridgette was planning. The first to say something about it was Beth.

"Um, how did _you _find a way to leave? Our contracts keep us here." Beth asks, sending more mutters through the crowd.

"Oh, I asked Chris, and he says that mine's expired." Bridgette says, hoping no more inquiries will be made. Harold raises his hand.

"What if we don't want to go?" Harold asks, a smirk on his face. Many others nod, agreeing with Harold. As Bridgette is about to reply, Geoff interrupts.

"Well, you can come to my party, of course! It'll be much better than Bridgette's farewell." Geoff exclaims, sending an icy glare that sends chills through Bridgette. The other contestants cheer, all clearly set on going to Geoff's party.

"Well, have a good night, and I… wish you all the best." Bridgette says, choking on tears in the middle of her sentence. Heather waves a hand, clearly dismissing her. As everyone disperses, with a sigh, Bridgette climbs down from the lifeguard chair and walks back inside. As she enters the hotel, a tear rolling down her face, a certain brunette watches her leave, a look of pity on her face.

* * *

Bridgette curls up on her bed, her face in her hands, as she sobs loudly. She had hoped that at least one person would care, but it seems that hope was for nothing.

She walks over to her desk and grabs a piece of paper and pen, and writes. After she finishes her writing, she goes to the lobby and pins the pages to the empty notice board.

Finished with this task, she goes down a different hall and enters a room that has the door slightly open. As she enters the room, she is hit with a strong scent of deodorant that makes her cough. She enters the bathroom and searches through the cabinets, which are full of green hair dye. She finds what she's looking for, grabs it, and exits the room. _I'm sure you won't miss these, Duncan…_

She returns to her room and tidies it, in case anyone decides to show up.

**Four hours later…**

The party is in full blow, and Courtney feels exhausted. The party started three hours ago, and no-one looks like they're ready to stop anytime soon.

Feeling a wave of exhaustion, she sits on one of the chairs, content to watch the others for now. She sees that a few of them are unsteady, and assumes that Duncan spiked the punch, rolling her eyes. Fortunately for her, she had the intuition to avoid the punch, sticking with water as a beverage.

As she watches on, she hears a loud thump in the chair next to her, and Courtney turns her head to see that a drunken Cody has decided to sit there. He faces her with a lopsided grin on his face. Courtney wrinkles her nose when she smells his breath, reeking of alcohol.

"Cody, I think you should go to bed. You're clearly had enough." Courtney informs him, but his grin grows wider, looking almost like the Cheshire Cat. He grabs one of Courtney's hands in his, but she quickly withdraws it before he gets a firm grip.

"_I _think that you look beautiful, Court." Cody slurs, almost tumbling out of his chair. Courtney feels her face heat up, but she shakes her head. She is definitely not going to fall for a drunken compliment. Instead, the CIT scoffs and stands up.

"Well, I think you're too drunk to know what you're saying!" Courtney retorts as Cody stands up and tries to grab Courtney's waist, but she smacks his hands away. "Stop it, you freak!"

As if she can tell what the source of Courtney's problem is, Sierra turns around and spots Cody, a huge grin crossing her face. She squeals loudly before rushing over. Courtney rolls her eyes as Sierra grabs Cody in a bear hug, which he struggles to escape, his eyes wide with panic.

"Sierraaa… Stop it…" Cody slurs, trying to break free of Sierra's grasp. Sierra holds him tighter, however. Courtney turns her nose up at the scene.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm not going to stay around to watch you two be all lovey-dovey. I'm off to bed, and you would too if you had any common sense." Courtney states before she turns around and heads inside the hotel, Cody still squirming in Sierra's grasp.

As she enters the Playa's lobby, she notices something seems off. She looks around, trying to identify the source, before she spots some paper on the notice board. She heads to the notice board and unpins the paper. She looks at it closely. It appears to be a letter, although it has wet marks here and there.

_To whoever finds this first,_

_I am sorry, first of all. I did not mean to hurt Geoff, and by extension, all of you. I guess this really blew out of hand, didn't it?_

_All I really wanted was forgiveness, but you never gave me the time of the day to explain myself. I was always either ignored, or interrupted. Either way, none of you were willing to listen to my pleas._

_Specifically to Geoff, I am truly sorry for what you had to go through because of me. It must have been difficult, and I can't imagine that I would act differently if our roles were reversed. For all the heart-break that you went through, I am sorry, from the very bottom of my heart. I hope you can find true happiness with another, like we once had._

_To all my friends, how could you leave me alone in my time of trial? I know that Geoff is your friend also, but didn't you even wonder for a second that I might be going through the same thing? That I might feel remorse for my actions? That I wanted to redeem myself, but you hardened your hearts against me? I am very disappointed, but I guess you were justified in your actions, since I stayed away from you more than I tried to fix it._

_To everyone else, why do you feel so much hatred against me? Other people have cheated, and they have been forgiven over time, so why didn't I receive the same chance? Was it because Geoff and I seemed to be so strong, and I let myself fall for the temptation of another when I was vulnerable? I guess I can't hate you for it though. It is only human nature to feel hate, and besides, you all seem much closer with a common enemy between all of you._

_I guess I should close this letter. As I said, I am leaving. But I was lying earlier. I never saw Chris, so I don't know if my contract has expired. I assume that they are all very much valid still. I hope that you won't miss me too much. I don't want you to be sad because of my absence from your lives. I guess this is goodbye._

_I love you all, and sincerely wish you all the best. I'll be watching over all of you, and I hope you accomplish everything that you want to. You all deserve it._

_Goodbye forever._

_Bridgette._

Courtney reread the letter with wide eyes, making sure that what she's reading isn't a hallucination from her exhaustion. But, sure enough, it's what she thought it was. She runs to the elevator, letter clasped tightly in her hand, tears entering her eyes. _Don't you dare, Bridgette…_

The elevator opens, and Courtney rushes out, sprinting down the hallway.

"Bridgette! Bridgette!" Courtney shouts, praying to God that she isn't too late. She makes it to Bridgette's room, but stops when she sees a sign on her door. It reads:

"Bridgette's Farewell", with "of one" written underneath it in small writing. Courtney bangs on the door. _Come on, come on, Bridgette…_

When there is no response, Courtney lets out an angry huff.

"Fuck! Damn it, Bridgette!" Courtney lets out a battle cry before she slams her foot into the door, causing it to crash open. The scene Courtney beholds is one that will stay with her forever.

Bridgette is lying on the floor, eerily still. A bottle of pills is in one of her hands, and it is empty. Her eyes are closed, as if she is sleeping.

Tears streaming down her face, Courtney lets out an ear-piercing screech that resounds throughout the hotel and into the night.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! This was so depressing to write, but I really enjoyed it. I don't usually use such strong language, so this is a one off thing. The situation required it, though.**

**Now, I really need to write something a lot happier. :P**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Reviews make me so happy! :)**

**-Green**


	2. The Aftermath

**People have asked for it, and now here it is. The reactions of the other contestants to Bridgette's suicide. Hope it's what you expected!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

Cheater

**Three days later…**

Playa des Losers was silent. No-one was gathered by the pool or in the mess hall. Everyone was in their own rooms.

As she lay in her bed, her eyes wet with tears, Courtney reflected on why everyone was in this state. Bridgette had committed suicide. Suicide! It almost seemed like it was something that would never happen to anyone that you knew, but when it happened, the results were devastating.

* * *

The day after, everyone had gathered in the mess hall to talk about it. Everyone except Geoff. Duncan had later reported that Geoff was crying heavily and blamed himself entirely for Bridgette's death. Upon hearing this news, Alejandro had rushed out of the room, muttering something in Spanish so no-one could understand him.

Courtney had presented the letter, and read it aloud to everyone, although she teared up in the middle and Gwen had to take over when she couldn't be understood anymore. After this, everyone had tears in her eyes, with the exception of Heather.

"Why are you all sad about this? She's gone, isn't she? Now we never have to see her face again." Heather had said, drawing all attention to herself. As a result of her words, Courtney and a few others had leapt at her, and when Alejandro intervened to stop the fight, Heather had sported a black eye and a split lip. Everyone glared at Heather as Alejandro had taken her away to the first aid room to be looked at.

When Alejandro returned, everyone started to discuss what to do about it. Naturally, informing Chris was the first thing suggested. With emotions running high, everyone had then started to state how they were at blame for Bridgette's death. Duncan had said he had constantly called her names, Izzy said she pulled her hair, Leshawna said that she had slapped Bridgette once, and Courtney said that her biggest sin was that she did nothing to support Bridgette.

When this point had been made, everyone had nodded or made noises of agreement, and everyone had started crying again. They all dispersed to their rooms, some making loud sobs and other silently shedding tears. There were no dry eyes, and no-one left their room for the rest of the day.

* * *

On the second day after Bridgette's suicide, Chris arrived at Playa des Losers after he had been called. When the news was revealed, Chris had instantly starting worrying, but as the contestants found out, it was more about a potential lawsuit from Bridgette's parents than her death itself. Naturally, everyone was angry and drove Chris away, instead calling Chef to help them.

Chef came, and he was a lot more helpful than Chris, relating to them, since he revealed that a close friend of his had done the same thing years ago. He took Bridgette's body and organised ways for them to travel back home. He also said that he would organise a funeral for Bridgette, and everyone would be invited. The contestants were touched by Chef's compassion and gave him a teary group hug before he left, tears in his own eyes.

Later in the day, Heather had come back from the first aid room, and while everyone had initially felt angry at her, when Heather apologised and said that she realised that she was wrong and actually did miss Bridgette, everyone had forgiven her, not wanted another person to feel isolated from their group anymore.

That night, all the campers except Geoff, who was still crying in his room, gathered in the mess hall again at Courtney's request. Courtney had suggested a goodbye ceremony for Bridgette, and everyone had agreed that it was a good idea. It was quickly organised, and everyone went to bed.

* * *

Courtney stops her reminiscing to get ready for the ceremony, which was in an hour. She got ready with all the other girls, who all wanted to look their best in respect of Bridgette.

At the ceremony, Courtney noticed that everyone was in attendance except Geoff. She called Duncan over, who was co-hosting the ceremony, and asked him where Geoff was. Normally, Courtney would avoid all interaction with Duncan, but this was a special event, so she put aside her resentment towards him for the time being.

Duncan informed her that Geoff was still in his room, and when he had tried to get him, Geoff had yelled at him to go away. Courtney sighed and decided it couldn't be helped.

Courtney started the ceremony, telling everyone that they would have the opportunity to speak about Bridgette if they chose to do so. She started by telling everyone how she bonded with Bridgette on the show, and how she became her best friend on the Killer Bass team. Courtney noticed that everyone had started crying, and started to cry herself. Even Duncan couldn't get away without dry eyes, even though he pretended that he had itchy eyes.

After her opening remarks, Courtney offered to let other people tell stories of happier times with Bridgette. Everyone found that they had something positive to say about Bridgette. Noah revealed his secret crush on her, Lindsay said she was pretty, even with no makeup, and Leshawna said that she was the best friend she'd ever had. Heather even revealed that she wished she could have been better friends with her, because she found her to be a really positive person, and she wanted to feel some of that positivity.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps, and everyone turned to see that Geoff had arrived. He looked awful, though he was wearing a nice suit. His hair was messy and he had huge bags under his red-rimmed eyes. He walked up to the microphone and, when Courtney allowed him to speak, told everyone about how much he loved Bridgette, and about all the good times they had together, and how he was truly sorry that he had lied to have a fleeting moment of revenge. When Geoff finished, everyone had started crying again, many people hugging each other and crying, such as Katie and Sadie, Lindsay and Tyler and Sierra and Cody, but Cody wasn't resisting this time.

When Geoff sat down, Courtney got up to the microphone and told everyone that they could visit the site they had for Bridgette's memorial for closure. With the ceremony closed, everyone went back to their rooms to get something to offer at Bridgette's memorial. On the way back to her room, Courtney felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see that it was Geoff.

"Hey, Courtney, I would just like to say that…" Geoff attempted to say, but he couldn't continue, so he just grabbed Courtney into a hug, surprising Courtney.

"You don't need to say anything, I know this must be really hard on you, but I hope things get better for you." Courtney said, offering Geoff a smile as they broke apart.

"Thanks." Geoff said before he left. Courtney watched him leave, a smile on her face.

Courtney walked to the memorial, a bouquet of flowers in her arms. Glad she was alone, Courtney knelt in front of the small gravestone, which read:

_Here lies Bridgette, an angel. She will be terribly missed._

"Bridgette, I'm so sorry that I didn't make it to you sooner that night." Courtney said before leaving the bouquet at the gravestone and turning back to her room, tears leaving her eyes, but a smile on her face. Bridgette is in a better place now.

* * *

**That's the end. What did you think? Did I make the contestants too sappy? Review and tell me what you thought. :)**

**-Green**


End file.
